Different Drum
Synopsis The Episode begins with Kimberly & Tart teaching some of her classmates how to dance at the juice bar. Kimberly & Tart realizes that she has a deaf girl, Melissa, in the dancing group. The girl runs out of the group because she cannot hear what Kimberly & Tart is saying. Before Kimberly & Tart can help, they has to save Billy, Bakumaru, Nyorori, Pochiro, Monk, who loses their footing while trying to dance and rolls around the juice bar. While Bulk fails miserably at a dance-off with Zack, Rita & Nyanma decides that music is the perfect way to conquer the Rangers. She & Nyanma summons Gnarly Gnome, a garden gnome with a magical accordion With The Help of The Time Shifter Musey He Uses The Music As A Weapon, and sends Them to Earth. Gnarly Gnome & Musey's music hypnotizes some of the girls from the dancing class, and they are lured to a cave. Thankfully, Melissa is unaffected by the spell as she is deaf. She rushes to tell Jason, Bakumaru & Monk, and leads them to the cave. Our Heroes & The Rangers and their Zords & Kirinda take on Gnarly Gnome and Musey-Con manage to defeat him & Make Musey In The Good Side Thanks To Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror. Melissa is hailed as a hero for helping, and rejoins the dancing class with new confidence. Script Our Story Begins On Angel Grove's Youth Center Kimberly: Three Tart: And The Next Movement We Turn Kimberly: And Continue Tart: As Everybody Feeling All: RIGHT Kimberly: We Can't Hear You Tart: We Still Can't Hear You Billy, Bakumaru, Nyorori, Pochiro, Monk Falls On The Moving Table Billy & The Others Scream Nyorori: Help Stop This Crazy Thing Nyorori! Monk: Now That's A Dance Move Pochiro: Great Idea Genius And You Suppose That's A New Dance Move Monk: SHUT UP! Bakumaru: Stop Arguing And We're Going To THE LOCKERS! Nyorori, Pochiro, Monk: THE LOCKERS! Begins To Scream And Crashes The Lockers Bakumaru: That Will Really Hurt Me In The Next Morning Pochiro: LOOK OUT EVERYONE! Falls In The Wall Dave Felis: Man! What That Will Leave A Mark Bakumaru: OUCH ! Kimberly: Billy, Guys Let Us Tell You A Little Secret Tart: This Is Not The Way To Meet Girls Bakumaru: Man! That Attitude Of Yours Will Never Change Bakumaru: CONGRATULATIONS MONK! Bakumaru Punches Monk's Head Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Nyanma: Oh I Hate That Kid Music Rita: Music! Oh All Right We're Gonna Get Pooh And His Friends And Those Power Geeks With Music Meanwhile On The Youth Center Billy And The Others Go Hurt Cream: Oh Guys What Happen Have You All Right Bakumaru: Believe Me The Next Dance Will Be In A Hospital Zack: The Brain Man & Co. What's Up Billy Begins To Speak On Cientifical Language Zack: Say What Bakumaru: He Can't Dance Billy: Precisley Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Squatt: Music To Get Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers Jyuken: Sounds A Bit Risky Rita: Finster Nyanma: Oh Rouran Finster: Yes Oh Nasty Ones Finster: We're making a wonderful monster that eats cars and smells like a fish Rita: Nevermind That Make Us A Musical Monster And Send A Time Shifter That Hypnotize Pooh And His Friends & The Power Rangers And Bring Them To Their Niece Like The Pied Piper Of Hamelin Only Meaner Rouran: Oh My Queens That Idea It's Absolute Brilliant Finster: In Fact Musical Monsters & Time Shifters Are Very Reliable Rouran: Don't You Like A Firebreathing Hedgehog Instead Rita: NOOOOO! Rouran: Oh Boy! Nyanma: Either Get Our Monster And The Shifter We Turn You Into Civilian Slugs Meanwhile In Angel Grove's Youth Center Tart: Okay Guys We Turn It With One Last Song And That's All Girl: I'm Sorry Kimberly: All Right Guys Lets Begin Kimberly: And Left Applause Tart: And Right Applause Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Look Out All The Rapper Ballerinas Skull: They Don't Even Ballerina It's Too Easy Zack: You Think So Huh Zack: We Like To See You Try Bulk: One, Two, THREE! Bulk Kicks Jason & Bakumaru's Chairs Jason: Hey Bakumaru: When I Get My Hands On You! Zack: Easy Bakumaru Calm Down Zack: You Think You Can Beat With Those Steps Dave Felis: Even For A Pro. Zack: But You Can Get With These Zack Begins To Dance Everyone Cheers Bulk: No Problem Bulk Makes The 2nd Step Everyone Laughs Cream: Where You Learn That Step In A Mime's School Zack: Here You Go Bulk Zack Begins To Spin Everyone Cheers Again Drago: Good Going Zack Yes! Bulk: Piece Of Cake Bulk Begins To Spin Instead Rip His Pants Skull Laughs Tart: Nice Pants! Everyone Laughs Again Bulk: Come Here Skull Holds Bulk Everyone Laughs Zack: Check This Out Zack: Let's Have Some Fun! Begins To Flip The Table Everyone Cheers Tigger: Hey Not Bad Bulk: Piece Of Cake Bulk Begins To Fall Over The Kitchen Everyone Begins To Laugh Bulk's Made A Mess Bakumaru: All Hail To The King Of The Garbage! Everyone Laughs Drago: You Can Have It We Are Wasn't Hungry Anyway Kimberly: Great That Was A Great Class Everyone Cheers Zack: Come On We're Gonna Miss The Movie Bulk: And You Better Go Faster Nobody Tricks Me Bakumaru: Really Look's Like Somebody Did Everyone Laughs Tart: See You Later Dorkheads! Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Well You Have Our Monster & The Shifter Yet Nyanma: The Wait Is Ruining Our Natural Beauty Rouran: Yes We Call It The Gnarly Gnome And The Time Shifter Musey The Gnome It's A Wonderful Creature That Plays A Hipnotic Accordeon & For Musey Plays His Music To Turn Into A Deadly Weapon Finster: The Plan It's Hipnotize Some Girls And Get Them Rouran: And When Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers. Come To The Rescue They Uses Their Music To Get In Your Power Nyanma: Okay Let's Get Them Finster & Rouran Activates The Monstermatic Rita: This Time It Better Work Gentlemen! The Gnarly Gnome & Musey Appears To Earth Musey: Well What A Trip Gnarly Gnome: Now I Gotta Work In This Thing I Warm It Up Meanwhile Wait Your Signal Musey: You Got It Girl: Would You Like To Go To The Mall They Have A Big Sale Girl: Hey Girls Come On Girl: Goodbye Ernie Ernie: See You Later I'L Catch You Later Girl nº2: Mind If We Stop To Go Home First Girl nº2: I Gotta Tell My Mom Musey: NOW! The Gnarly Gnome Begins To Use His Accordeon To Hipnotize The Girls Musey: Oh Jackpot! Gnarly Gnome: Come With Us My Little Pretties Rita & Nyanma Wants To Play Musey: You Heard him Musey: Come On You Can Resist Neither For Winnie The Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Gnarly Gnome: Once Pooh And His Friends & The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers. Hear Our Magic Melody Gnarly Gnome: They Will Be Outfully On Our Power Gnarly Gnome: So Come On My Pretties Come To Dance And See Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Fate Evil Laughs Musey: Follow Us, Follow Us Rita & Nyanma's Waiting Meanwhile In The Youth Center Jason: She Want's To Tell Us Something Bakumaru: Do You Understand Monk? Monk: Signs No Jason: What What Melissa Signs With A Paper Bakumaru: Help My Friends Are In Danger of A Viking Monster With A Walking Musical Tune That Talks? Monk Gasps Monk (Whispers): That's Must Be The Work Of One Of The Time Shifters Musey Bakumaru (Whispers): A Musical Time Shifter Now That's Strange Jason: Come On We're Going To Help Your Friends Meanwhile In The Cave The Gnarly Gnome & Musey Begins To Play Music Gnarly Gnome: Dance Everyone Gnarly Gnome: We're Going To Celebrate Our Outcoming Victory Gnarly Gnome: Dance For Us My Beauties You Will Soon Dance For Our Empreses Rita & Nyanma Soon That We Take Care Of Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Musey: Food Bring Us Food We're Grow Hungry Baboo: He Get's A Big Bossey Is It Baboo: I Hope This Plan Works Jyuken: Forget About The Plan Baboo Those Guys Are Really Making A Good Party Musey: Dance With Girls Putties We Want To See A Show Gnarly Gnome: Dance With The Putties For Now But Soon You Will Be Dancing With Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers. Laughs Musey: Hey Where's The Food Baboo: It's Cooking Just Back Off Losers Gnarly & Musey Laughs Baboo: Just Let Us Add The Secret Ingredient Baboo: And Presto Jyuken: Gee I'm So Hungry That I Want To Eat A Sardine Squatt: Hey That's Not Bad Idea I Was Holding For A Special Occasion But Too Bad Squatt & Jyuken Eats The Sardine & The Bug Musey: Oh Yeah Now That's Better Gnarly Gnome: Now It's The Time For A Snooze They Begin To Sleep Rita: They Should Be Ready Nyanma: Rita Look They Watches In The Telescope Nyanma: There's The Hostages But Where's Everybody Sleeping On The Job We Suppose Rita: I Just That We Hate Those Pinheads! Wakes Up Everybody Rita: Who Calls To Rest Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Will Be Here Any Minute And You Are Not Ready Dumbells Nyanma: We Like To Turn You All Into Jumping Snails Nyanma: Get To Work NOW IDIOTS! Gnarly Gnome Dissappears And Let's His Footprints On The Ground Baboo: Wait A Minute You Are Not Going Away That Easy Musey: Yeah Yeah Easy Calm Down We Have Under Control Musey: Yeah We Smell Pooh And Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Coming Gnarly Gnome: But Some One Let Tie My Shoes Jyuken: What They Are All Yours We Get Out Of Here So Long Meanwhile In The Cave Entrance Pooh: They Are In There Rabbit: Okay Mellisa I Want You To Hide Here In Those Bushes Right Rabbit: Run Bakumaru: Jason Now Jason: All Right Guys It's Morphin Time The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Saber Toothed Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus All: Power Rangers Bakumaru And Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. Gnarly Gnome Appears Gnarly Gnome: Now Musey Begin To Shapeshift Musey: Prepare To Recieve The Final Tune Power Rangers Musey: Musey Shapeshift To Musey-Con Dave Felis: Oh Great A Toad With Organ Pipes Dave Felis: Really I Hate Toads Bakumaru: Just Stay Focused Bakumaru Activates His Saber They Begin To Attack Bakumaru Uses His Saber To Slash The Gnome Bakumaru: All Right You Pair Of Uglies Release The Girls Musey-Con: In Your Dreams You Mouse Pakaracchi: Horseshoe Boomerang! Pakaracchi Uses His Horseshoe Boomerang To Launch Over Musey-Con And They Begin To Attack Jason: Block Them Off They Begin To Form The Power Blaster Zack: Cosmic Cannon Kimberly: Battle Bow Trini: Dino Daggers Billy: Mighty Maze Jason: Power Sword Jason: Power Blaster They Shoot On Gnarly Gnome And Turns Him Into A Bunch Of Rocks Musey-Con: Gnarly Bakumaru: Now Here Goes Your Worst Critic Rita: You Think You Can Beat Them Nyanma: You'll See About That Rita & Nyanma Launches The Magic Wand To The Gnarly Gnome & Musey Con To Grow Jason: I Call Upon It The Power Of The Mighty Dinozords Bakumaru: Enter Kirinda! The ETO Badges Releases The Beams To Call The Zords & Kirinda Jason: Let's Do It All: Right All: MORPHIN! Jason: Rangers Log On Zack: Zack Here All Systems Go Billy: Billy Here Binominal Trini: Trini Here Ready To Rock Kimberly: I Just Love This Part Jason: Let's Show Them Some Megazord Power Jason Holds His Power Coin And Turn It Into A Crystal Jason: Power Up Your Crystals We're Going Tank Mode All: Power Up Jason: Right Synca All: Two, One Power UP Jason: All Right After The Rescue Coming Up Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! FORWARD They Begin To Form Megazord Tank Mode The Gnarly Gnome Starts To Attack Jason: Switching To Battle Mode Now Voice: Megazord Sequence Has Been Initiaded The Megazord Is Complete Voice: Megazord Activated The Fight Begins Musey-Con: Listen Into Our Music Fall Into Our Power The Gnarly Gnome And Musey-Con Begins To Torment With The Accordeon & His Organ All Screams They Begin To Attack Jason: Okay Power Up The Power Sword All: Strike Three You Are Out The Power Sword Strikes Bakumaru: And Now Time For The Grand Finale Bakumaru: Jyarei Reveal And The Revealing Mirror Shoots His Laser To Revert The Effects Of Nyanma's Head Stamp On Musey And Now Is Erased The Gnarly Gnome Explodes Jason: All Right Guys Let's Get The Girls Out Of The Cave And Get Them Home Girl: You Should Seen Pooh And The Others With The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Kimberly They Were Incredible Kimberly: Mellisa Call For Help An Ugly Monster And A Talking Musical Tune Hipnotized Them And You Are In The Cave Zack: So Like Without Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers. Girl: We Are Trapped Here Forever Girl Hugs Mellisa Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Nyanma: Why We Can Trust You Imbeciles Rita: The Fault Is Yours Nyanma: And Yours Too The Champion Of Bozos Rita: Why Do We Back Here They Are Driving Us NUTS! Meanwhile In The Youth Center Billy: What Is She Saying Kimberly: Wants To You 3 To Dance Bakumaru: Us Billy: No Cream: Nervous Bakumaru Blushes Dave In The Shower Dave: I'm Not Going Anywhere Until I Get Rid Of These Toad Germs Tart: He Didn't Touch Musey Bakumaru & Tart: Coward Then They Begin To Dance Jason: You Know Zack What You Did Silent Its Really Interesting Zack: Yeah It's A Whole New World Of Rapper Behind In All Posibilty Kimberly: This Is What's Happen Later Just Saved Their Friends And Now Billy Begins To Make A Spin Dance Tart: She's A Miracle Worker Everyone Laughs